


[Cover Art] for aderyn's Garden Series (1) Poppy

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love's a kind of sleep and death's all right, Molly Hooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for aderyn's Garden Series (1) Poppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787317) by [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn). 



Cover art for the lovely aderyn's [Poppy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1787317) from her [Garden](http://archiveofourown.org/series/114625) series of stories.

 

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/qAoBfmzeQrtmd3pgBYejhdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
